


Grasp

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the smallest evidence that is most telling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> For Maverick, who requested a 221b ficlet

There was a gasp followed by the sharp shatter of what, by the sounds of it, had been one of the inexpensive blue ceramic cups Mrs. Hudson uses when John is gone for more that a couple of days.

“Sherlock,” she said, her voice that familiar mix of cautious surprise. He didn’t look at her, instead remaining intently focused on the project in his hands. “What on earth are you doing?’

The faint _shshh_ of fabric told him she had wiped her hand on her skirt, and he heard the board beneath her foot squeak--obviously she was about to bend down, to clean the broken glass from the floor. Sherlock tore his eyes from his work and confirmed his theory. He moved quickly from his seat and toward her before she had moved more than 15 degrees.

“Your hip, Mrs. Hudson, really,” he said, pushing the bundle of knitted fabric into her hands before leaning down to pick up the shards of ceramic.

“Were you _mending_ ... Isn’t this John’s jumper?” Sherlock could see her holding it up in her hands.

“Yes, of course.” Sherlock tossed away the broken cup pieces and turned back toward her.

There was a smile on her face that he couldn’t quite read, and her eyes looked damp. She sighed happily, “Bless.”


End file.
